


Richie gets Eddie sick

by beepbeepbradley



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeepbradley/pseuds/beepbeepbradley
Summary: Richie Tozier loves cuddling, even more so when he's sick, which turns out to be bad news for Eddie.





	Richie gets Eddie sick

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Sorry if this isn't too well done, this is my first and I didn't want to do something too big. It's just a cute oneshot, but i hope you enjoy!

Eddie groaned softly, eyes searching for his clock in the pitch black of his room. 3:12am. Great. His head was pounding, and he just could not stop coughing no matter how many times he used his inhaler. He KNEW he shouldn’t have hung around Richie when he was sick, though he did think he had taken the proper precautions so he too wouldn’t get sick..but Richie was a cuddler, and that only heightened when he was sick. It was hard for Eddie to just ever turn that boy away.

It was a weekday too, and he knew Richie was gonna flip out when he didn’t show up at school. Eddie always came to school, since he was never sick. It wasn’t long before Eddie’s mother came hustling up the stairs, having heard his coughing fits, with medicine in hand and a worried expression on her face.

“Oh.. my poor boy.. I told you to stay away from Richie!” She let out an exasperated sigh and got Eddie to take the medicine, and sat on his bed to make sure he had drunk all of the water she had given. With that being over, she went back downstairs to her chair, rubbing her forehead in her worried state. 

Eddie was nearly 18, and she feared she wouldn’t be able to control him forever, and even more, she worried about Eddie and Richie. She could always tell something between the two of them was a bit different. They always hung around each other, and she’d often catch the two of them hugging or staying close, but she tried to pretend it wasn’t what she thought it was. So she wouldn’t have to acknowledge what she knew was going on. In that day in age, she didn’t want to have to deal with it.

Just a little after 8:30, Eddie heard a light tapping on his window. He automatically knew it was Richie, no one else would be going to his window to come in. If his mom knew Richie was even there, they’d be checked on practically every 5 minutes, so it was better this way.

Eddie lifted himself out of bed and coughed. He tried to muffle it in his elbow, as to not rouse his mother to come up and check on him. He unlocked the window and pushed it up, having to put in an actual effort to get it up. 

Below him was Richie, a big smile plastered on his face and a few curls flopping over his glasses.

“Hey Eds,” He hoisted himself up and into the house, ignoring Eddie’s protests of ‘don’t call me that’. He just smiled and hugged him tightly. Eddie immediately relaxed and hugged him back, forgetting that Richie had ever called him Eds in the first place.

“Hey, asshole..,” Eddie grumbled, putting his feverish forehead against Richie’s neck. “You gave me the plague.”


End file.
